Kalos Academy for the Arts
by FeralBlastoise
Summary: This is Kalos, a whole new region, new experiences, and new adventures. Join our favorite DexHolders as they journey through friendship, hardships, and love. Pairings are: Special, OldRival, MangaQuest, SoulSilver, Frantic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before I start the story, I want you all to know that the Sinnoh Trio, and Black, White, and N will probably make cameos, as I just can't handle so many characters at once. Especially characters that I don't know a lot about (I skipped DPPt ^_^").**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Pallet Town, Kanto. The birds were singing, the sky was blue, and Green was still snoring away in his bed, blissfully unaware of the danger that awaited him. There was a bucket of Tentacruel ink, poised on the headrest just above his head. It was connected to the bells on the analog alarm clock, so when the bells rang, the bucket would be shifted from its precarious position, and the ink would splatter all over the unsuspecting Green.

Blue sniggered from under the window. Soon, her plan would be put into action.

"Blue, Green's going to be really mad if he wakes up covered in Tentacruel ink." Red mumbled from the shadows where he and Pika sat.

"Um..Blue? Maybe we shouldn't do this..." A shy and timid Yellow spoke up from where she was crouching next to Chuchu.

"Relax Yellow, little Greenie will be fine," stated Blue matter-of-factly. "At the most he'll just yell at me and then get dressed. I've done this a bunch of times, you know. You and your boyfriend don't need to worry about it."

"R-Red's not my boyfriend!" Yellow's cry pierced the air, reaching through Green's window and waking him with a start.

There was a crash as the bucket spilled its contents onto Green, then silence.

"BLUE!"

The enraged Green leaned out of the windowsill, slippery hands fighting to keep their grip on the splintering wood. "I swear Blue, if I ever get my hands on you I wi-Whoa!" At this point, Green had fallen from the sill, and had landed in the bushes below.

"Oops, I forgot I put oil on the floor," Blue held a thoughtful finger to her lips. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted, right Greenie?"

"Blue...I think Green's really, _really _mad now, don't you think?" Yellow half whispered as she started backing away from the slowly advancing Green.

Red had fully awakened at this point, only to see a furious Green chasing Blue. It was funny to watch, really. That is, until Green tackled Blue to the ground.

"Oh, Greenie~"

"What." Green was practically growling at this point. He didn't notice the provocative position until Blue started giggling. Looking away, Green pushed himself off of Blue, and stormed back inside his house.

"Don't forget, we have to leave for that new region tomorrow, so start packing!" Blue's yell echoes through the trees. free appeared at his window, scowling and grumbling to himself. Red and Yellow caught the words 'Pesky Woman' and 'nice figure'. Red snickered to himself. Who knew that Green could be such a pervert in the mornings?

Yellow stood up, brushing dirt from her pant legs. "I'll start packing as well," She walked to the edge of the forest and turned around. "Blue, you have the plane tickets, right?"

"Sure I do," Blue replied, confidently. "They're over here..." Blue reached around and dug her hands into her bag. She pulled out four strips of paper, all with the same name printed on them, and the recipients names on the other side. Blue read the date on these tickets. "Hmm, it says we need to be at the school by August 19th." She turned to Red. "Hey, Red. What's the date today?"

Red sat up and rubbed his head. "Umm...it's August 19th..."

"Uh oh..."

"GREENIE!"

"WHAT!"

"WE"RE LEAVING!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WE'RE LEAVING'!?"

"EXACTLY WHAT I SAID! AND WHY IN MEW'S NAME ARE WE YELLING!?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA!"

Blue flipped her hair over her shoulder and huffed. They were late, for Arceus' sake! Running over to Red, she pulled him up and shoved him in the direction of his home. "Run, Red! Run! We're gonna be late!"

"I'm running!" Red jumped to his feet and raced away as fast as he could to his home, Pika sparking all the way by his feet. "And get Yellow, too!" Blue yelled after him. "And I'll get Green."

Blue stormed into Green's house, fuming all the way. They were _late_, Arceusdammit, and they needed to get to school before that night.

"GREEN!"

"WHAT NOW!?"

"We're late," Blue hissed into Green's ear as he exited the bathroom, making him jump. "What do you mean we're late? We're supposed to be there on the 19th, we still have a day, don't we?" Green was genuinely curious. How could he have miscalculated his Sleep-In Day? No. Just no. No way in hell.

Blue grabbed his arm and pulled, causing him to trip and stumble. "Wait, Blue! I need my bag and Pokemon," Green ran to his room, grabbed his bag, snatched his Pokemon and belt from the dresser, and ran out, pulling Blue along with him. Under normal circumstances, Green would have felt very, _very_ embarrassed. But they were late, hence, not a normal circumstance. Green was _never_ late.

Green pulled out Charizard's PokeBall and released him. The dragon roared as the two climbed on. Charizard shot off like a jet towards the sky, Green giving him directions to Red's house. "Hard left, take a right, there!"

Charizard landed and Blue and Green hopped off, meeting Yellow and Red in the clearing next to Red's house. Red already had Aero, his Aerodactyl out, and Yellow was petting Pisuke, her Butterfree. They looked up and saw Blue rushing towards them. "Hurry, you guys! Fly! Come on, we're late already! And besides, we're meeting Silver, Gold and Crystal in Goldenrod!"

Getting the message, Red and Yellow nodded to each other and flew up with Aero and Pisuke, Pisuke using String Shot to carry Yellow's bags.

The group flew across the skies, headed towards Johto, where they would meet Gold, Silver, and Crystal.

And hopefully not get late for the plane. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pokemon, or any part of the Pokemon franchise. Except a copy of Black2, FireRed Mystery Dungeon, and a whole buncha Pokemon cards. **

* * *

Crystal paced the white airport tiles in front of a half-asleep Gold and a bored Silver. Their seniors were supposed to show up ten minutes ago, yet here they were, begging the flight conductor to wait just another five minutes for the Kanto group.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Conductor, but my friends called and they said they would be here in just another five minutes!"

"I cannot stop the plane from leaving, so you will have to take the next flight, which is tomorrow."

Crystal turned around with a huff and stomped away. Meanwhile, Silver sat up and poked Gold in the ribs, waking him fully.

"Agh, what the hell, Silver!?"

Silver pointed to Crystal, who was heading away from them, in the direction of the ladies' room. "Where is Crystal going?" He turned to Gold, who was once again, snoring. This time, on Silver's shoulder. Silver simply shrugged Gold off, leaving his head to loll onto the metal seat. Gold woke up, again, after a few minutes with a cute little red bump on his head.

"Again, what the hell, Silver!?"

Silver groaned and stood up. "If you had been more awake, you would have noticed Crystal leaving for the ladies' room."

"So? What's the problem with that?"

"She's been gone for ten minutes now."

"WHAAAT!?" Whaddya mean,ten minutes!? Anything could've happened! Why in Mew's name did you not wake me up sooner!?"

Silver stared at Gold. He just stood there, with a blank sort of WTF face. "Gold, I tried to wake you up. You, being the lazy ass that you are, went straight back to sleep."

Gold blinked.

Silver blinked.

Crystal blinked.

She could have sworn that she saw Gold and Silver getting up and walking somewhere...maybe to the restroom? She sighed and continued on with her task-get food. She was hungry, no doubt (it was 7:00 in the freakin' morning, dammit!), but Crystal also wanted to make sure the boys (Gold) weren't causing trouble. Crystal shuffled out of line and towards them.

Walking over to the restrooms, she could hear Gold's voice. "Hey, Crystal, we thought you got lost, so we followed you." Crystal peeked around the corner, and spotted her two companions talking to a brunette with pigtails similar to her own.

Gold and Silver hurried to the ladies' room. They could see a twin tailed figure just outside. "Hey, Crystal, we thought you got lost, so we followed you."

The figure turned around. "Crystal? Who's Crystal? I'm Lyra."

Gold backed up and stuttered. "U-Uhh...Sorry, we thought you were one of our friends. We'll...just be going now. Heheh..."

Gold grabbed Silver's arm and ran around the corner, leaving a confused Lyra behind and bumping into an equally confused Crystal. Crystal set her fists on her hips. "And where have you two been?"

"A-Ahh, you see, Silver thought he saw you walking into the bathroom, and he woke me up saying you had been in there for nearly ten minutes! And then he said that I should find you to make sure you aren't being kidnapped or-"

"I said nothing of the sort."

"-harassed or something so I did. So we walked up to you who was really that Lyra person who looks like you and it's really scary because your pigtails look exactly alike and your voices sound almost exactly the same and-"

"Shut up, Gold."

"Yes, ma'am!"

This was promptly followed by a kick to Gold's head, courtesy of Crystal. "Do I really look that old to you?" Crystal was furious. Gold, being the dummy that he was, nodded. Crystal turned slightly to the side and crossed her arms, a triumphant smirk on her face. "Well, then. Since you are the same age as me, you happen to be old as well!"

Gold then leaned forward with his own triumphant smirk. "Ah, ah ahh. Because your birthday is before mine, _you _are the old one here!"

Crystal grabbed Silver's arm. "Silver is with me on this!"

Silver, being Silver, had another blank WTF face, this time, directed at Crystal. "Crystal, I'm almost half a year younger than Gold, and just barely a year younger than you. I think it's safe to say that while you two will be holding your canes and broken backs, I'll be the younger and healthy one," finished Silver with his very own evil grin.

Gold and Crystal shuddered. _Scary Silver is Scary! _

__Silver's Pokegear rang. Pulling the device out of his pocket, he pressed a button and answered the call. It was Blue. In a crackly voice caused by the speakers, she said, "Hey, Silver! We're here, right outside the airport, and we're coming in now, and I can see you. Raise your hand and wave!" Silver objected to that idea, feeling quite embarrassed. "But, Blue..." "I said, raise. Your. Hand. And. WAVE, Arceusdammit!"

Silver, feeling quite pressured, raised his hand and waved. Almost immediately, Blue zoomed over and tackled him into a hug. "Thank Mew, we found you! Now, let's go catch that plane! Come on, Greenie!" Green sighed; he was the one carrying all of Blue's bags, plus his own! The Pesky Woman had three bags to add to his two, making five. And he forgot to grab a trolley. Like an idiot.

Gold popped up, finger sticking out in an informing pose. "Um, Blue? Yeah, hi, see the thing is...the plane already left."

Blue blinked.

Yellow blinked.

And then, a simultaneous "WHAAAAATT!?" from the both of them.

Red blinked. He'd never heard Yellow yell (haha, Yellow, yell) so loudly. Yellow blushed and covered her mouth. "What d-do you mean, 'we m-missed the plane'?" Yellow managed to stammer out.

Crystal huffed. "I mean, we missed the plane. All because you guys took so long to get here! Now come on, we can use our flying types to get to Hoenn."

The Kanto and Johto Dexholders picked up their bags and lugged them back outside. Blue set herself down on Green's strolley and dialed Sapphire's Pokegear number. The device rang a few times, then Ruby picked up. "Hello? Blue? Oh, hi!"

Blue was hit by Ruby's Confuse Ray! "Ruby? What are you doing with Sapph's Pokegear!?" Blue, being Blue, assumed the worst. Or was it the best? When it came to Blue, everything was flipped. "Ah, Blue, you see, Sapph is outside trying to control that Tropius of hers. The barbarian." Blue huffed. "Well, tell her to get ready, we're on our way!"

"RUBY!"

"What was that?"

"N-nothing, really! Eheheh... Okay, bye!"

Ruby hung up faster than you could say 'beautiful'. "Huh. It seems like Girly Boy and Wild Girl are in trouble," Gold said. "And they're having fun without us, too! Now come on, I don't want to miss the fu-Ow!"

Gold sat up, clutching his smarting head. Crystal stood over him with a flip flop in hand. "One more word, and I'll make sure you have a permanent headache! Quit your blabbering and let's go already!"

Without another word, the Dexholders called out their Flying-Types, and Pisuke 'String-Shot-ed' the bags and the Pokemon together so nothing would get lost. Then they all flew off into the sunset.

No, really. There was a sunset where they were. And it was beautiful, too!

* * *

**Well, there's another chapter done. Sorry it took so long, I have a social life. Hey, don't look at me like that, I really do have a social life! **

**See y'all next time! **


End file.
